The Story of Sig
by IdeaMachine513
Summary: This is the story behind Sig's life, that has been unknown for so many years. Finally revealed for the first time ever.
1. Sig's Parents & Birth

**Welcome to the origin of one of the more underrated characters of the Jak & Daxter series, Sig. In this story, you'll discover everything in the life of Sig from birth until his appearance in Jak II. So kick back and relax, because this is the story of Sig.**

We begin in a very small town on the opposite side of the Earth from where we first meet Sig in Jak II. In a place called, Lintown. Lintown is a very quiet city, neve rmore than a population of 3,000 at a single time. This is where we meet Sig's father, Roy.

Roy was an only child, his mother died giving birth to him. So for most of his childhood, he moved, a lot. His father would travel from job to job, whatever he felt like was a better opportunity to make more money to support him and his son.

Now don't be mislead, Roy's father loved him, but the maximum amount of stress that he had to put up with made it seem like he was ignoring his son. Well when Roy was 14 years old, his father had finally found a job that seemed like would last for a while longer than any previous job. However, it was a very risky job to take. Roy's father was now working in the coal mines in a city called, Belcoast.

Roy had actually found a home, however it was over 5,500 miles from where he was born, he didn't care, he just wanted to settle down, and he had finally gotten his wish. At the age of 18, Roy decided to go to Belcoast University, and it was there where he met his true love.

As a Freshman touring the campus, he laid eyes on a young woman who was around his age by the looks of it. She had long, black hair, a tan sweater, a light brown skirt, and had eyes that any man would could see and fall for in a split second. And that's exactly what happened to Roy, he fell for her the moment he saw her. He went up to her and introduced himself to her, and just a few days later, they were out on their first date.

Her name was Tiffany, a gorgeous name for a gorgeous young lady like herself. She and Roy it turns out had a lot in common, they both liked action and didn't like to wait for anything. They were both risk takers and daredevils, and were fascinated by the world around them. It didn't take long before they both fell in love with each other.

They had dated for 2 and a half years, when one October night, during a stroll by the ocean. Roy got down on his knee and proposed to Tiffany, she instantly said yes, and they planned the wedding to be set on May 2nd. But, that date would have to be pushed back because of a terrible tragedy.

On April 22nd, just 10 days before their wedding, Roy got a call from someone he did not know, but someone who knew his dad. It turns out that there was an accident in the mining fields and an entire slate of coal had fallen onto a group of workers. A total of 7 workers were killed, including 1 that was Roy's father. Roy broke down and cried all night, his father was the only parent that he had had throughout his childhood. He had to find a job it seemed like every other week, and once he finally found one that he could stay in, it turns out to be the thing that put him in his grave.

The wedding was delayed because of the accident, and the funeral was held on May 6th. Roy had an emotional breakdown, he cried for hours. Even Tiffany cried and she had only met Roy's father a few times, but he meant so much to Roy, and he meant so much to her. It was just so much to take in.

Roy and Tiffany eventually calmed down and accepted the fact that Roy's father was gone and in a much better place. They re-scheduled the wedding for July 10th. And on that day, Roy and Tiffany were married in an old church in front of only 100 people. But they didn't care, they were just happy to be spending the rest of their lives together.

They were both entering their Senior year of college when they were married so they still had to go to classes and such, but they also needed jobs to support one another, Roy worked in a factory and Tiffany worked as a receptionist at an insurance agency.

After they graduated, they stayed in Belcoast and bought a house near the same ocean where Roy had proposed.

Then, 7 years later, it turned out that Tiffany was pregnant with their first child, they were both ecstatic. And 9 months later, in Belcoast University Hospital, Tiffany gave birth to a 8 pound baby boy.

"We didn't pick out a name did we Roy?"

"Wow, no we didn't, I guess we just caught up in the moment. How about we name him after me? Huh? Roy Jr?"

"Nah, how about Jermaine? I've always liked that name."

"OH! How about Sig?"

"Hmm... I do like that name, I think we should go with Sig."

And with that, on April 14, 1975, Sig was born.

**Tune in next chapter to find out what happens in Sig's childhood. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Sig's Childhood-High School Life

**We now go to Sig's childhood.**

When Sig was 5, he went to Belcoast Elementary. At that age, no one really tried to rip on each other, at least not in Belcoast. All the kids were very friendly because they knew no different.

By the time Sig was 8, he would get bullied, a lot. And it was understandable why he would get picked on, he was the weakest kid in school. Although at that age no one was really strong, it's just Sig was very short, just over 4 feet. But that would all change.

By the time he turned 10, Sig hit a major growth spurt. He looked like he grew 2 feet in a day. By the time 5th grade came about those bullies weren't picking on him anymore. But they still made jokes about him, that not only hurt his feelings, made him extremely pissed off.

So the next year when he turned 11, he began to lift weights. He was the only 11 year old in the school to lift weights so he now was taller and stronger than everyone in his grade, suddenly those bullies wanted to hang out with him. But Sig wasn't stupid, he remembered those guys, remembered them with a very angry attitude. He wanted his revenge on them, and he would get it.

In Junior high, Sig had started to get revenge on those who had bullied him throughout elementary school, he had set out to get revenge on them, and he did, in a hard way. He would pick them up by their shirts/jackets and be the living shit out of them. Whether it be punching, head butting, throwing them into lockers, whatever. Sig had become extremely violent. And it wouldn't go unpunished.

He was sent to the principle's office numerous times, sometimes twice in a single day. He would get disciplined all the time. Detentions, ISS, Suspensions, even was threatened with expulsion a few times. But none of that seemed to work for Sig. So they tried to put him in anger management to try and calm him down.

While he was in anger management, Sig learned that he was able to control his emotions in a simple form, stay calm until you need to take action. He was told to mix the feelings he had in elementary school with his brute force during the present day. He would eventually use these tools to great lengths and with great success.

For Sig, high school went by pretty fast, there was nothing really special going on, until he met a special someone. A lovely young lady that had light brown skin, was pretty tall for a woman, and was completely shy. Sig first saw her in his Sophomore year, but he never actually talked to her until he was a senior. He learned that her name was Kathleen, and she too was a senior. She was still really shy, but was very open to talk to Sig, so Sig, like most other people there, assumed that Kathleen liked him in the same way that he liked her.

Just 3 months before graduation, Sig and Kathleen were seemingly best friends, they met and talked and hung out all the time. So after almost the entire year of being "just friends" Sig finally man'd up, and was going to ask Kathleen out. But he wanted to be creative with it, so he got out 3 separate sheets of paper and began working. On one he wrote a love poem, not mentioning her name in it, secondly he drew a guitar because she liked to play the instrument, and finally he wrote her a love letter which had all of his feelings for her on it.

The next day at school, he placed the love poem in her locker, he got to school early and slipped it in before she got there. Then he put the drawing in one of her books that she had left open. And finally, he waited until the end of the day to meet with her.

"Hey Kat"

"Oh, hey"

"...Is something wrong?"

"Well, kinda, see I've been getting these really strange pieces of paper in my stuff"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I opened my locker and there was this love poem in it, and when I opened my history book, there was a drawing of a guitar in it, it was very surprising to say the least."

"Well listen Kat, I think I know who those were from."

"You do?"

"Yeah, they were from me."

"Uh, what? From you?"

"Yep, from me"

"But why would you..."

"...And I have one last note to give you"

Sig then took the final piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her, Kathleen read it while Sig stood there, anxiously waiting to see her reaction.

"Sig, you did all of these?"

"Yeah."

"You wrote all of this stuff for me?"

"Yeah, I sure did."

"Sig, you... you stalker."

"...Excuse me."

"You knew all of this stuff about me? How? I know we hung around a lot, but I never told you this."

"I, I..."

"...You know what Sig? Forget it, I never want to see you anywhere around me again, you got it?!"

"What are you..."

"...GOOD!"

Kathleen then walked away in pure anger, while leaving Sig there just crushed.

The rest of Sig's senior year just went by, with him not paying attention to anything. What was supposed to be a great ending to his high school life, turned out to be the worst time period of his life. He was really depressed, he had spent almost 3 years thinking over 1 single girl, and she rips his heart out. Sig graduated with honors, but he didn't even show up to his graduation. He was in his room, just heartbroken. Sig didn't know it at the time, but he was balancing his emotions quite well. He would usually get angry at a situation like this, he might've even tried to attack Kathleen, but he didn't and he was actually balancing his emotions really nicely like he was supposed to. This was the first true test of Sig's emotions, and he was handling it greatly.

**This is the way Sig's high school life ended. What happened next in his life? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Life After High School

**We now go to Sig's life after high school.**

After Sig graduated from high school he was unsure of what he wanted to do with his life. He didn't really want to go to college, even though he was getting scholarships from tons of different universities. He just couldn't make a decision as to what he would do, so he did something that he had never done before in his life, he decided to ask his parents.

Sig went and talked with his father, Roy, for a very long time, not just a few hours, a few days. Roy gave Sig plenty of ideas as to what he could do, Roy really wanted Sig to go to college but he wasn't going to pressure his son into going if he didn't want to, but if Sig wasn't going to go then he would have to have a plan.

Sig then talked to his mother, Tiffany. They didn't talk nearly as long as Sig did with his father, but he did get some valuable information from his mother, she told him that if he didn't go to college, that he would have to find a passion and go after it, even if it meant that he would have to work harder than he had in his entire life, he would still go after it. Sig took his mother's words to heart.

Sig would look through everything he could get his hands on, whether it was a book, or a magazine, or a movie, or whatever, but he just couldn't find anything that he could get attached to. After about 3 months and still no progress, Sig decided to get a job and make some money to help out the family, he didn't have to take a job, his family already made more than enough money. But he insisted that he take a job, his parents were so proud of him, or at least they were until they found out what job Sig was going to take.

Sig came into his house one day and told his parents that he got a job, they were all so excited for him, but they didn't know what the job was that Sig got.

"Congratulations son, but you never told us what job you were looking at." Roy said

"Oh I didn't? Well, I got a job working at the mine fields"

Roy's eyes just grew huge and his heart started to beat really fast.

"What?! No son, you can't..."

"I can't what dad?"

Roy took a few seconds to respond.

"Sig, I need to tell you a story. Before your mother and I got married there was an accident. It involved your grandfather, my dad. He was working in the mine fields when the tunnel collapsed and he and 6 other workers were killed in the accident."

Sig was speechless.

"So son, you cannot work in the mine fields, I'm sorry, but it's too risky."

"But dad you can trust me, I'll be fine working there, it was one accident, it was a rare mistake."

"I'm sorry son, I know you want to help out, but you can't help by taking this job."

Roy's father then walks away.

Sig was furious, how could he finally take a job that he liked, something that was deeply encouraged by his parents, then his father turn right around and say that he can't take the job.

Sig had had enough, he had gotten screwed one too many times in his life and he wasn't about to get screwed again.

Sig ignored his father's demands and accepted the job working in the mine fields, every day he would have a different excuse to where he was going. He would say he was going to the library, or trying to find another job. But he would always go working in the mine fields, the good thing about working in the mines is that your check gets hand delivered to you instead of through the mail, so Sig's parents could never see his paycheck and wonder how he had gotten it.

Sig worked in the mine fields for almost a year without his parents finding out. Then one night, Sig and 3 other workers were deep in the mines when Sig heard a noise, it sounded like a rock falling off of a cliff, then he heard it again only this time it was much louder, then it was constant sounding of these rocks. Sig looked up and saw the field collapsing, Sig took off running to the exit as fast as he could. He made it out, well at least most if him did anyway.

Sig's right leg was stick in the avalanche, all of the other workers were still inside, dead. Sig was stuck and his leg felt like a snapped twig. Sig was in serious pain as he felt the blood rush through his body. He couldn't even move his leg, let alone get is out of 2,000 pounds of rocks.

Sig was stuck beneath the avalanche of rocks for over 45 minutes when an ambulance arrived at the scene, they immediately started to chip away at the rocks crushing Sig's leg. It took them about an hour, but they eventually freed him and put him in the ambulance.

Sig was rushed to the hospital and was diagnosed with a fractured right leg. His parents rushed to the hospital to see their son. They were so relieved to see Sig ok, but were outraged when they found out how he had ended up in the hospital.

"You did WHAT?!" Sig's mother yelled

"I was just working and..."

"You were working on the one job I told you not to do, Jesus Sig, what is wrong with you?" Sig's father said

"I just..."

"You what Sig?"

"...Nothing"

His parents left his room and left Sig alone for the night.

Sig was in the hospital for 6 weeks, on the 4th, he asked his parents to bring him some tools so that he could have something to do while in the hospital. Sig began working on things, having no instructions, he just started working his own way. He would work on this gadget all day and all night. Sig left the hospital, but he still wanted to work on this gadget, he wanted to see what he could do with it. He became obsessed with finishing it, it took Sig almost 3 months to complete his weapon, but he did. And when he did, it looked amazing, he finished it off with a green head on the end of the rod. Sig has completed his weapon, completed everything except giving it a name. Sig couldn't think of a name for a weapon, he was stuck on it for hours when it hit him. If he could hit someone with this, he could have peace with himself. So he had his name, he named it The Peacemaker. And with this, Sig had finally found his passion.

**What will Sig do now that he has found something he wants to do? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Sig Finds His Passion

**We now go to Sig as he is still in the hospital after it work accident.**

This new weapon that Sig has just invented was something unseen before in modern weaponry. It did not shoot bullets, it shot bolts. It had to charge instead of be reloaded. It was a very unique piece of machinery.

After over 6 weeks in the hospital, Sig was finally released. He immediately quit his job in the mining field. And when he came home from that, he told his parents that he had made a decision, a decision that he had thought about long and hard while in the hospital. He was going to move out.

His parents really didn't want him to move out, but Sig told them that it was his decision, and he thought that he was ready. His parents were a little hesitant after what had just happen to him in the mine fields, but they knew that Sig did pretty well on his own. So they agreed to let him go on his own.

Sig packed his things and he left, he didn't just leave his home, he left the entire city in which he was raised, he left Belcoast to "find himself".

Sig spent a lot of his time in libraries all over the place. He was learning about weapons and vehicles. It was the two things that interested him the most. Sig worked as a mechanic in a place called Blurnop. Known for it's year long fog. There he created a dune buggy, one that could jump and go airborne when needed to.

After working on the buggy for 6 months, Sig decided to quit his job. Which to everyone that knew him, was very surprising. Sig seemed like he loved that job, and to tell the truth Sig really didn't even have or need to quit his job, he just wanted to go out an explore on his own time.

Sig took his peacemaker and his dune buggy, and he went out looking for anything that intrigued him, then he was caught up in a dust storm. A very strong dust storm. One that had him almost blind. He had to avoid cactuses and many other things. But the storm was too powerful for Sig, as it caused his buggy to go flying and it eventually crashed and knocked Sig out. Sig was left out to die.

However, Sig eventually woke up and he was in... water. He was surprised to find himself in a indoor pond of water.

"Wha? Where am I?" Sig said as he tried to regain consciousness.

"Do not worry yourself, you are safe in here" A voice said as he sat atop a high chair.

"And who are you?" Sig asked

"I am Damas, king of Spargus"

"Spargus?"

"Yes, you are inside the city's walls"

"There's a city out in this storm?" Sig asked in utter confusion

"Yes, we are the forgotten ones, cast out to die in this hell hole" Damas said as he got up from his chair and walked down to Sig

"You were in rough shape when we found you, um..."

"Sig"

"Sig, your lungs were being clogged in with the dust swirling all around, we got there just in time"

"But how did you know I was out here?" Sig asked

"We have our own resources that you are not of order to know"

"Um, ok"

"You seem like you are a well crafted machinist, Sig"

"I do?"

"Yes, we did save your gun and your vehicle, they were both pretty badly damaged, but plenty fixable"

"Well thank you, I made those myself"

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"Impressive, we could use a technician like you"

"I'd be happy to accept"

"Accept? We haven't offered you a job Sig, we'd like you to be our technician, but you must complete a few tests first"

"What kind of tests?" Sig asked

Damas looks over his shoulder at Sig with a smirk on his face and just says, "You will see"

**So what kind of tests will Sig have to complete? Will he be allowed to stay in Spargus? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	5. The Arena

**We now go to the Arena **

A couple of days later, Sig took off his blindfold and saw that he was in the middle of hundreds of people who were standing and cheering. He then looked down and saw that he was surrounded by bubbling lava. Sig was very confused as to what was going on. But then he looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Welcome, citizens of Spargus, to the Battle Arena."

The crowd reacts with a loud roar.

"Today, we have a new comer who wants to prove that he is worthy of being a citizen here in the lost city. He comes to us all the way from Belcoast, please give a warm welcome to, Sig."

The crowd gives Sig an eruption of boos.

"Damas, what's going on?!" Sig yells at Damas

"I told you Sig that you would have to complete a few tests to become a part of us, and here is your test" Damas yelled back

"Good luck Sig, you're going to need it"

"What is he talking about?" Sig said to himself as he heard a loud buzz

Sig turned around and saw three huge men dressed in full armor with axes in their hands walking over to where Sig was. Sig tried to grab at his back to where his peacemaker was, but to no avail. He had forgotten that it was taken and being repaired. So Sig had no other choice but to fight.

One of the three men ran to where Sig was and took a giant swing at Sig, he dodged it and gave his opponent and 1-2 combo and knocked him flat on his back. Sig then picked up the ax and had a duel with the other two opponents. Both were taking massive shots by Sig. Sig hit one in the throat with the ax's handle. And he hit the other with with an ax shot to the foot and then in the back of the neck.

"Impressive, but can you handle the 2nd round?" Damas asked Sig

Sig was surprised to hear that he still had to fight, but he was up to the challenge. This time he saw 10 men charging at him, and he heard a loud buzzing sound. After it went off 3 times, he noticed that the floor was sinking. So Sig found a pillar in one of the corners and jumped on it at the last second. Two of the men were melted while the others that did survive started firing at Sig, but luckily for him they were terrible shots.

Once the lava cleared, Sig jumped down and went to town on them, slicing three of their stomachs open and chopping two others arms off. There were 3 others left, they all just stood there looking at Sig, kinda scared. One eventually maned up and charged at Sig, he easily countered his charging with a combo move, a left jab and a right hook. One was down, the other two didn't move, so Sig picked up his ax and threw it and it hit one of them in the chest, he fell over. One was left.

They both charged at each other and Sig ducked the swing of the ax and swept the warrior's legs from under him. Sig picks up his ax and is about to drive into the warrior on the ground, when the buzzing noise starts again. The lava was coming back, so Sig dropped the ax, but picked the warrior up and carried him to a pillar, and he stood there with the warrior on his shoulder the whole time.

"What are you doing Sig? Finish him!" Damas yelled

Sig just looked at him in anger.

Once the lava cleared, Sig threw the warrior off of his shoulder and to the floor. Sig began to walk closer to Damas' throne, when the warrior finally regained consciousness, got up, and started charging at Sig making a loud "AAAAHHHHH" sound. Sig back fisted him in th face and he fell over unconscious again.

"I've completed everything that you've asked me to do here, now let me go" Sig yelled at Damas

"You think this is over Sig, you've only just begun" Damas responded

Damas got up and turned to exit the arena when he told one of his guards, "Bring him to my lair"

The guards then apprehended Sig and brought him to Damas' lair.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you finish him while you had the chance?" Damas asked

"Because death isn't the way to settle things" Sig said

"Maybe to you it isn't, but to us it is and if you want to become a citizen here I suggest you listen to my advice" Damas said getting into Sig's face

"They're your men, why did you want me to boil him alive?" Sig asked

"Those are not my men, those are sacrifices that we have for people like you who try to make it here in Spargus."

"You actually sacrifice people?" Sig said in shock

"I think of it as more of a volunteer group" Damas said in a smart-ass tone

This got Sig really pissed off. He walked right up to where Damas was sitting and got right in his face.

"Listen here jackass, I never said I wanted to be apart of your city, and now that I'm seeing who you really are, I don't even want to be here. You actually try to sacrifice people, for what? For your own entertainment. Well you can go to hell, you can throw me back into the dessert and let me die if you want to because frankly that would be better than living by your command. All I know is, if you really want me to stay here, you have to give me and everyone else here respect. Because I know I can make all of your technology 10 times better, you need me more than I need you. So whatever you decide, you better think it through really long and hard, because if you don't, you could be making a very bad mistake."

The guards then came in and took Sig by the arms, they dragged him to the elevator.

"You're goin' out to the dessert where you belong" Said one of the guards

They dragged him to the garage of the city, Sig saw a lot of vehicles there, but many of them needed some serious repairing. The door opened and the guards were ready to throw Sig out to the dust storm.

"Nighty night" Said one of the guards

They were just about to let him go, when...

"Stop!" Said a voice

The guards and Sig turned around to see Damas standing there.

"Bring him back in" Damas said

"Sir?" Said one of the guards

"You heard me, bring him back in"

"But sir, we..."

"Did I stutter, bring him back in NOW before you let the entire storm reek our town.

The guards looked at each other and obeyed Damas' command, they grabbed Sig and brought him back in and shut the door.

Sig and Damas came eye to eye with each other.

"I believe that you are right, Sig." Damas said

Sig didn't respond.

"After thinking it through, I realized that we need all of the help and firepower that we can get, we are a very small town, easy for an attack at any point. And as you can see, we do not have the best defenses."

"Yeah, they look like pure..." Sig said before Damas interrupted him

"Anyway, you are right Sig, these past few months I have turned into a complete degradant, I believe your speech has finally brought back the good to me. You have earned your citizenship here in Spargus, do you accept?" Damas asked as he put his hand out

Sig looked at him and shook his hand, "I accept, sir"

"Outstanding, then you will be our new technician, I believe your first job will be to help repair these vehicles, they are really dreadful." Damas said

"Great, I love a challenge like this" Sig said

"Well, good luck" Damas said as he and the two guards walked away, but Damas stopped

"Oh and Sig, I almost forgot to tell you, we already have a technician here, so you will be our co-technician"

"Um, ok" Sig said, "Can I know his name?" Sig asked

"His name is Kleiver..."

**As you can see, Damas used to be kind of a douche bag. Anyway, Sig set him straight. What will Sig think of Kleiver? What will he do with the vehicles? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading and for being patient. **


End file.
